Ego Amo Te
by Zoe Phoenix
Summary: LOGAN DIES???!!!


  
As Max headed out the door to deliver yet another package she heard the television news broadcast come on. Instinctively she paused to listen to it. "Today a horrible drug bust claimed one life. Logan Cale, a highly respected citizen, was brutally murdered when the drug dealers found out that he was the one who tipped them off. All the drug dealers have been arrested and are awaiting trial. The funeral for Logan Cale will be held this Friday…" The newscaster's voice trailed off; or at least it seemed that way to Max. She dropped her package to the ground as she turned around to come face to face with Original Cindy. "What did she just say?" She said to Cindy trying to conceal any of her emotions. "Some dude named Logan just got killed a little while ago. What's it to you?" Max turned away before she thought she'd cry and left her friends standing there, slightly confused. "Logan has to be alive." She said to herself. "I was just hearing things; and Cindy was just playing right?" She revved up her motorcycle and headed off to Logan's penthouse apartment where she found Bling sitting in a chair looking confused and tired. "Bling? Is what I heard true?" He looked up at her as if he hadn't heard her come in. "I'm sorry baby, it's true, Logan wanted me to give you this," he handed her an envelope, "he said you'd be by hear sooner or later. I should have known something was going on when he wouldn't shut up about you, the last words that I ever heard him say, were to make sure that you got the envelope. He thought of you 'til the very end Max." This was the point when Max broke down. "He thought of me?" She said thinking aloud. "Yes Max, you consumed his thoughts, makes me wonder if he knew he was going to die." Bling said as he sighed. "He must have, but if he knew he was going to die wouldn't he have just avoided going out today?" Bling looked into Max's eyes for the first time that day. "And live his life in isolation or risk having you and I die as well? You should know that's now how Logan did things, he probably thought that it would be better if he died therefore keeping our lives out of danger." Bling concluded. "You're right, I can't believe that though, after all he did for me it makes me look like a selfish brat, and to think he thought of me even though he knew he was going to die…" She began to stare off into space until Bling snapped her out of it. "Why don't you see what he left you? It must have been important if he wanted to give it to you." Max nodded as she tore the envelope open. It was information about two of her sibs and a small snip-it of information on her birth mother. Enclosed was a letter Logan had written to Max, "Dear Max, when you receive this you'll probably understand that I am dead. I knew that the police could not hold delicate information like who tipped them off. So I decided that I'd give you all of the information I had collected thus far. I've enclosed people who will also be helpful in answering any questions that you might have about the whereabouts of your sibs and your mother. A list of places has also been included that you're sibs were last seen. I'm sorry that you had to find things out like this but it is probably for the best. Good bye for now Max." "Good-bye for now? What does that mean?" Questioned Max. "I don't know, was that how he signed it?" Bling inquired. "No," said Max, "He signed it, 'In life and death, you'll be my only angel. Ego amo te.'" And that was the end of the letter. "I don't know any Latin, what does 'Ego amo te', mean?" She asked Bling. "It means, 'I love you'." He said as he wiped a tear non-chalantly off his cheek.   
  
Max returned to her own apartment where she met Kendra at the door demanding to know where she had been and who with. "A friend of mine died today Kendra, and I'd appreciate it if I could just take a shower and have some time to think about all that's gone on today, I'm sorry but I'll tell you all about it once I'm in a better mood." She stepped into the shower minutes later. "I can't believe all of it, time has flown by so fast since Logan and I first met…" She went on and pondered all the events of the day in her heart. However, her thinking was disturbed when she heard someone come in the bathroom. "Kendra dear, what's so important that can't wait until I'm out of the shower?" The person did not answer but merely shut the door as they exited. "I hate to be so mean to her, but after today I can't help but be extremely rude." She said in her head. She cut off the water and stepped out wrapping the towel around her.   
  
"It's nice to see that you haven't changed much." Said Zack. "Zack you bastard! What are you doing in here? How did you get into the apartment?" Max was to pissed off to listen to her sensible reasoning. "Your friend Kendra was going out to get some stuff from the market and I told her I'd wait in the living room to talk to you. But of course I couldn't wait that long." He smiled as he saw her just standing there in her towel. "You're a screwed up piece of work you know that? And a pervert to top it all off. What do you want?" "Couldn't help myself from coming here when I heard lover boy died. Finally. Thought I'd come by and see if you still wanted to stay here or head to Canada for some fun. What do you say?" Max smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown. "Logan died. I'm staying here. Now get your horny ass self out of my apartment. You may be my sib, but that doesn't mean we can't fight. And like I told you last time, let me stay here, or I'll go thru you." "Fine," he said only halfway disappointed. "But you'll be missing out on a good time." He pulled her close to him by wrapping his arm around her waist. He pressed his lips to hers but she pulled away as she kicked him in the balls. "Look here fuck-head. I don't belong to anyone now, I'm my own person who makes their own decisions, so get yourself out of here before I really get pissed." This time he left for good. "The nerve of the fuck-head," she mumbled to herself as she finished putting her jeans on. She stood there only half dressed when she heard a knocking at the door.   
  
"What the fuck do you want?" She said as she flung the door open, still half-clothed.   
  
"Good to see you to Max." Said a smiling Logan. "Logan?! Oh my God!" She fell to her knees as she looked at him standing in her doorway. "But you're dead!" She exclaimed still not believing he was there at her home.   
  
Logan got up out of his wheelchair and knelt beside Max, comforting her in his embrace. "It was just a cover up to protect you and my friends Max, I couldn't have anything happen to you. I love you too much. I was hoping that the information about your sibs and your mom would distract you for a little while, that is until I could escape safely. I'm so sorry Max; I didn't think you cared. I'm really sorry Max…" Max clung to him a little tighter as she cried on his shoulder. "Logan how dare you! I was so…concerned…I thought I'd lost you. God I…" Logan lifted her head and looked at her in the eyes. "If your wondering why I didn't tell you or Bling about what I was going to do it's because if I told Bling he would have spilled the beans to you, and I didn't even think that you cared about me. So I didn't bother. But now…it all seems so different." His voice wandered off as he touched Max's face and he wiped her tears away with is fingertips. There was a still silence as both of them looked at each other as if this was the first time they'd met, or the last time they'd be together. The silence was broken when Logan stood up and helped Max to her feet. "I also had some surgery done while I was out. Apparently the blood you so graciously gave me healed my spine enough to where I can manage to get up and down now. Thank you Max, for everything." He said pulling her towards him in a sheltering hug. "What I've done for you doesn't seem to hold a flame to all you've done for me Logan. I hope you can forgive me for being so stubborn and mean." She said trying not to cry. "I think we're equal." He said, almost whispering. "I've never known love Logan, no love of any kind. No one has ever bothered to teach me before." She said pulling herself away from Logan. Logan flipped the switch for the lights after he'd locked the front door. He reached out and pulled her to him as he kissed her. And he taught her what love was. *The rest I shall leave to your imagination.* 


End file.
